conociendo a cristo
by celestia y luna
Summary: tolis era un joven normal asta por un sueño es tras portado ene escuetra donde conoce alas manes y alas princesa tolis dice si se puede ir avistar ene España las chicas acepta lo que no saben que esta cristo esperadlos que pasara aceptara a jesus o no
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en la casa de una familia a y avía un chico llamado Tolis que tenía 13 años ojos café altura 1,65 m cabello negro y poco gordo

Tolis estaba en clase con algunos amigos charlaba sobre lo que iban a ser en las vacaciones

que va ser chicos

yo bocha a visitar mis a vuelo

yo ve voy en la costera de Encarnasion

bueno yo me en España

en serio dijeron los dos amigos

si

bueno nos vemos el año que viene

nos vemos dijeron

tolis se fue en casa para descansa por que hoy y va tomar el avión

enquestias twilir estaba estudiando como siempre asta que la puerta sonó desapoderadamente twilir abrió la puerta era flutersi con cara preocupada

que pasa flutersi

twilir algo a paresio ene bosque ebrefir

llama las chicas vamos a investigar lo que paso

twilir algo a paresio ene bosque ebefir

llama las chicas vamos a investigar que es cosa

mientras tanto ene bosque tolis se desapartaba se dio cuenta que estaba en una es de bosque

donde estoy párese una especie de bosque mejor busco una salida un momento esto no es el bosque ebrefir

pt en cono se dio cuenta si soy broni y que bueno bol vemos al tema

tolis se dio que estaba cerca poniville bueno mejor tomo un palo 56 mc mejor que tenga cuidado si me pillan estaré en problemas tan pronto como dije eso a paresio aplechac y intento atacarme pero lo esquive por poco luego a paresio dasi, rariti y el resto delas manes six


	2. Chapter 2

**agradezco a todos los que leen este fanfic es una oportunidad una para mi se por su comentario me ayudara mucho bueno nos entretengo mas disfrute el capitulo**

 **conociendo** alas princesa y viajado a España

LO QUE ME FALTABA PENSÉ antes que yo y aja cual que movimiento applejack me ato con su lazo y me trajo asa ella o no eso no le dije tomado el palo y rompiendo el lazo como hiciste eso dijo entrenamiento le dije dasi intento golpearme pero lo bloquee y lo su jete rompiendo los nervios asiendo que la dasi caiga paralizada las chicas a ver eso se quedaron boca a vierta twilir uso un hechizo de electrochoque el dolor fue tan fuerte que me desmaye pdv twilir no lo podía esa criatura derroto a dasi sin problema esto no se puede que dar a si pensé use un Hechizo paralizador párese que fusiona twilir para le estas lastimado dijo fluttershi es verdad dijo pinkie al mirar la criatura estaba retorciéndose al ver eso pare el hechizo me a ser ala criatura párese que esta inconsciente flutteshi llévalo a tu casa applejack lleva a dasi al hospital entendido si dijeron una hora después pdv tolis donde estoy dije al ver ami alrededor mire alas manes xis y sorprendente que parezca alas princesa al intentar moverme no podía la razón mi musculo estaban dormidos por culpa de hechizo que bueno que despertare dijo luna si que bueno dijo flutteshi de cime criatura poque atacaste a dasi dijo celestie mi disculpa celestia pero dasi me ataco ase que tu ve que defenderme es eso o no es dasi mirado a dasi es cierto dijo si dijo dasi en toses te daré tus energías dijo celestia brillado su cuerno a poco tiempo me pude levantar de la cama y caminar por el cuarto bueno criatura me tienes con fianza por cierto como supiste mi nombre y dasi dijo celestia a bueno celestia les muestro dije por cierto cuales tu nombre dijo pinki me llamo tolis ahora ben ja le dije alas ponis los ponis siguieron a tolis en la sala de estar ay tolis explico todo como sabia sus nombres cual era su especie la tecnología que comian las ponis al carne se astuta ron y dasi intento golpeado pero tolis se defedi bien a siendo la mis técnica a siendo que dasi caiga de nuevo sin poder moverse las princesa se que sorprendidas como ases eso dijeron las princesa bueno dijamos que entrado clase de carate dije en tiendo dijeron las princesa e princesa a un hechizo que pueda volver ami dimensiona si ay pero no te importa que vemos tu mondo dijo secestia para mi no ay problema dijo dime tolis tienes sueño si dije perfecto di jame chicas no quieren cono ser ese mundo si dijeron bueno dijo celestia tirado un hechizo a todos bueno bañan adormir y todos nos dormimos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tolis se estaba despertado uf que sueño tan raro mejor miro a ver la hora a un tengo tiempo mejor me baño des pues de un baño y vestirse en eso es cucho un voz tolis te bañaste dijo si mama mama escuche una voz quien esta ay pregunte soy yo selestia como pensé que era un sueño dije bueno cabiendo de tema por que son esa maleta a me voy de viaje con mis padres que dijeron las ponis no dijiste que tenia padres dijo dasi entonces que edad tenes dijo pinki 12 dije si tenes 12 como sabes tantas cosa dijo twilir escuchaba documentales a bueno en eso escucho una voz mami estas preparado tus maletas si conteste entonce recorremos tu casa dijo applejack bueno conteste camine asta sala de estar vimos la tele mostraba las noticia vimos un poco mostraba el clima mostraba sol acaso no ay pegaso para controlar el cima dijo dasi no acá el clima es elaterio le dije en eso mi madre hora de irnos bueno le dije me fui a mi cuarto tomado las maleta y una mochila salí de cuarto ay estaba mi madre salimos de casa ay nos esperada un taxi que es eso dijo luna un auto sirve para moverse un lujar de otro dije subimos las maletas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto pasamos por la ciudad las chicas preguntada como que son esa cosa que vuela dijo twilir a ver un avión despejar es un avión es donde bolla a viajar dije en serio dijeron si al llegar al aeropuerto vagamos la maletas en tramos al aeropuerto nos y sien ron el control para que y sien ron el control pregunto luna si para que dijo flutersi bueno es no tomar cosa inflamada y esa cosa dije bueno después de eso subimos al avión luego lo que dijeron el controlador despegamos mire por la ventana guau es bonito la ciudad cuando lo ves arriba dijo applejack y si loes dije bueno chicas sera de un viaje de una hora asta Turquía des de Turquía vamos sera cinco horas asta España entendido dije si dijeron bueno disfruten de la vista dije a ver otra vez por la venta

 **bueno chicos asta aquí nos vemos**


	3. CONO CIEDO A CRISTO

**SERA ESTO el ultimo de esta historia La Razón por tengo Muchos provectos Por Eso Seras el CAPITULO FINAL Y FELIZ PASCUA**

 **Capitulo 3 ConociENdo A cristo y Aceptado**

Llegamos Cuanto a España las crines de Seis y Las princesa preguntaron donde esta tus Familiares ni busque preguntaron eso vi Una tia tia Grite y Corri y La abrasé y mi tio ta busque las se sorprendieron ave como te va tia PREGUNTE TODO vien tolis me alegro Que Este alias con Nosotros eno España y bueno subimos al abalamos de automatico mar Cual de Cosa las crines preguntada en mi menta y yo preguntada y tia respondio un gusto llagamos a casa mis primos mediero la Bienvenida Nos Fuimos ONU pley jugar en la piasa de Juel y tico des pues vino Lo Que seria mi mejor amigo Nos Fuimos ala Plaza las crines se sorprendieron al ver ONU paker por Celestia DIJO luna al a ver al paker sorprendida Dije SI DIJO luna nn Que danos asta la mariguana jugando eno Parke des pues Nos Fuimos una casa de ahy dormir ONU

 **Enecuestia**

Me Desperté junto con twilir nos Levantamos de la cama y Dije de Como tecietes Dije ONU twilir TODO vien DIJO Y Que te parecio mi mundo Dije muy sorprendida y aun no viste nada Todo Lo Que Fue Un pueblo pekello En Serio es parte de gresia el resto FUE un Pueblo en Serio Lo Que VIMOS Fue Un pueblo si conteste Si es Un si El Pueblo de Como es La cuida vasa ver Como es La cuida de Madrid y Asunsion en ESE Momento saque mi celular y busque Madrid ya paresia la cuida de Madrid twilir se quedo con la boca abierta sorprendente verdad si contesto aura asuncion Dije Mostrado asuncion ay twilir sen quedo Un poco extrañe Pero Porque Madrid esta hermosa y asunción de este Un poco Menos Impresionantes DIJO perder twilir me puse triste por que te pones triste DIJO twilir Porque Sino Fuera por los Brasileros LOS ARGENTINOS Y LOS URUJAJOS por Que Que Paso algo que es Sabrás Muy Pronto Dije y sali de la vintasion ONU PDV twilir por Que sí Puso triste Dije en mente PDV TOLIS SALI dE LA AVINTCION Y ME DIRIGI ASIA LA SALA AY ME CONTRE CON CELESTIA POR QUE ESA CARA DIJO ES POR UN RECUERDO DIJE A BUENO DIJO BUENO DEJADO ESE TEMA QUE TE PARACIO ME MUNDO DIJO PUES ASOMBRADA NUNCA PENSÉ QUE UN MUNDO PUDIERA SER TAN AVANZA Y TECNOLÓGICA DIJO PUES NO VISTE NADA TODO LO QUE VISTE FUE UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE MI MUNDO DIJE DE VERDAD DIJO SI DIJE SI SAQUE MI CELULAR Y LE MOSTRE LAS 7 MARAVILLAS DEL MUNDO PDV CELESTIA ME QUE MARAVILLADA AL VER LA TORRE DE PIZZA , LA TORRE INFEL Y DE MAS COSA HERMOSA TE GUSTA DIJO TOLIS SI DIJE FUE TE DIJO QUE TODO ESTO FUE PERMITO NO POR MI ESPECIE SINO JESÚS PERMITO QUE ESA COSA SE INCINERAN DIJO EN SERIO Y DONDE ESTA DIJE ESTA AURA ENE CIELO JUNTO CON SU PADRE CELESTIAL PERO AURA PUEDES SER PARTE DE SU FAMILIA DIJO EN SERIO COMO SOLO DECIR ESTA PALABRAS REPITE CON MIJO SEÑOR JESUS RECONOZCO QUE SOY UN PECADOR CUADO DIJO ESO VI TODO MAL QUE COMETO Y SENTIRME COMPRABLE PERO NO TE MINO AY TOLIS SEJIA DICIENDO PERO AURA TE ACEPTO COMO SEÑOR Y SALADOR PORFABOR ENTRA EN MI CORAZÓN POR QUE HOY SOY TU HIJA Y DEJO TODO LO MALO POR TI SEÑOR AMEN CUANTO TERMINO SENTÍ UNA PAZ EN MI CORAZÓN TAN ENORME QUE ABRAZE A TOLIS LLAMA ALAS DEMÁS QUIERO SER LOS MISMO CON LO QUE Y SE CON TIGO DALE TOLI IRE A BUSCAR CUANTO COMINEARON ISE LOS CON LAS DEMAS Y TODAS CON UNA PAZ EN SU CORAZON DES AQUEL DIA SIRVIERON CRISTO ASTA SU MUERTE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FELIZ PASCUA


End file.
